


Prince(ss) Charming

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a case needs a little magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince(ss) Charming

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #479 "charm"

“ _Sorry, guys_ ,” said Abby, over the phone. “ _Technically, this isn’t our jurisdiction, so we can’t_ demand _the information. But there’s also no actual reason for them to keep it from us. So, maybe if you ask nicely…?_ ”

“Okay,” said Tony. “I’ll work my charm.”

“ _Actually…_ ” Abby said, “ _I looked up the archive clerk, based on the website info, and maybe it would be better to let Bishop work the charm._ ”

Tony glanced back at the reception desk and its attractive blonde and female occupant. “Really?”

Bishop punched him, hard, in the arm, as both women chorused, “Shut up, Tony!”

THE END


End file.
